tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
TF2 Freaks
The TF2 Freaks, also known as TF2 Monsters (or Gmod Monsters if made only in Garry's Mod) are bizarre creatures with incredible abilities that are made by various YouTube users from around all the world using the Team Fortress 2 models as the base. Characteristics While their appearance is somewhat similar to most of the TF2 characters, these TF2 Freaks are usually highly avoided by them for several reasons: most of them frequently exibit their inhuman nature and their actions usually bring demise to the people around them (Painis Cupcake and Vagineer are infamous because of this). Howewer, a few monsters will only attack if provoked or directly confronted (for example, Weaselcake), and some are actually rather friendly and well-mannered (such as Polite Spy or Intelligent Heavy). Between the TF2 Freaks themselves howewer, it's a different story: some Freaks are actually minions of another (Snyphurr is the best example), others hold an intense rivalry between them (like Sewer Medic and Heavydile, both rulers of watery places), but some are also genuine friends, always lending a hand when necessary (Ninjineer and Heavy Sumo Guy, inseparable friends). Most of the TF2 Freaks' origin and appearance in the Garry's Mod world is a mystery. Some, such as Christian Brutal Sniper, have a realistic origin. Others are simply mutations or gene-splicing experiments while others apparently came from another universe or dimension. And then there are the humans, with strange equipment or excellent fitness who are considered TF2 Freaks too. Freak or Monster? There is a huge difference between these two worlds when speaking of TF2 creatures. A TF2 Freak would be something that can be (hardly) conceivable in real life, like for example Christian Brutal Sniper, since he does not have any magical powers. A TF2 Monster is something inconceivable in any realistic way, such as Weaselcake's model and his supernatural abilities. List of known TF2 Freaks This is a list which contains most of the TF2 Freaks and Monsters in the Team Fortress 2 World, in alphabetical order: A *Abstract Spy *Ainis Cupcake *Anuspy *Ape Heavy *Ass Pancakes B *Badass Engineer *Blockgineer *Bhuddist Murderer Pyro *Bonk Boy C *Cakegineer *Campoman *Captain Demoman *Cave Heavy *Cheese Scout *Christian Brutal Sniper *Combineer *Cornish Game Spy *Crazy Machine *Creepy Medic *Crotch Sniper *Cryo *Cupcake Man *CyborHeavy *CyborMedic *Cyborneer *CyborPyro *CyborScout *CyborSpy D *Dangerous Bacon *Deemomeeng *Democan *DemoClan *Demopan *DemoPhantom *DemoZero *Dick Sandvich *Dic Soupcan *DietMan *Doc Jarate *Dr. Noooo *Dr. Oktoberfest *Dr. Schadenfreude *Drunk Monk E *Edo Soldier *Energineer *Engina *EnGeR F *Fadkiller *FaG Scout *Familiar Heavy *Fatman Topshelf *Fat Spy *Flyper *Fratman G *Gentlemanly Demo *Gentlespy *Gravy Guitarman H *Handsome Rogue *Heavybine *Heavydile *Heavygator *Heavy Sumo Guy *Heavy Trains Guy *Hoomba I *I. M. Pancakes *Infected Germedic *Intelligent Heavy J *Jane Doe *Jarate Cake Dick *J.D Aussie *Johann Van Windhoek K *Karate Sniper and his Pupil *Karma Soldier *Kennyro McPyrick *Kid Friendly Heavy *Knivehand *Kolossal Kirov L M *Madic *Magician Heavy *Major Scout Guy *Medicnator *Medizard *MeeM *Mentlegen Pie *Moodic *Mr Crocket N *Ninja Spy *Ninjineer *Nnnngh Sniper *Nuclear Scout *Nightmare Medic O *Oddball Heevy *Odd Scout *Official Heavy *Ooga Booga Demoman *Orangeman P *Painis Cupcake *Painis Vagicake *Paintraingineer *Pancake Man *Piegineer *Pizz Gravy *Polite Spy *Pootis Bird *Pootis Sandvich *Popin Dumbell *Porn Cakes *Private Funnyman *Pygas *Pyre *Pyrogun *Pystrich Q R *Rabic *Robosol *Robot Engie S *Savior *Sawmedic *Scaosh *Scheemic *Schniper *Scombine *Scoutphurr *Scunt *Scuttlebucket *Sea Spy *Seeldier *Seeman *Serious Soviet Soldier *Sewer Medic *Skinny Spy *Snipe *Snyphurr *Sodeanator *Soldier Tzu *Soldine *Solgineer *Soljah *Soupcock Porkpie *Spengineer *Sphai *Spiritual Demoman *Spoy *Spy of Influence *Spygineer *Spyper *Spy Krueger *Stereotypical British Sniper *Staregineer *StarEngineer *Stu Pidface *Suicide Soldier T *Team Killer *TelroSpy *The Demonic Man *The Doctor *The Spectre U V *Vagineer *Vagipyro *Vagispy *Vagitoilet *Vent Scout W *Weaselcake *Witch Medic X *XanderKage Y Z *Team ZOM Trivia *Vagineer is the oldest of the TF2 Monsters - he had first appeared in a YouTube video on 31 December 2008, even though he was not properly identified and developed until several months later. Fat Spy appeared 16 December 2009, and Painis Cupcake's debut on 9 January 2010 inspired the creation of a multitude of other TF2 Freaks, a process that continues even today. *There have been several attempts to determine and classify TF2 Freaks by the magnitude of their power, but given their capricious nature and varied reception it is virtually impossible to make a fully objective ranking. Category:Content Category:Terminology